Cinq ans de Bonheur
by Chromiie
Summary: L'amour même après cinq ans c'est le bonheur.


Disclaimer: Deidara et Temari sont à Masashi Kishimoto, bien que l'un soit mort ! Je peux peut-être le récupérer ! Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama

Pour ne pas changer c'est un UA, et l'évènement mentionné n'existe pas, tout du moins pas à ce que je sache. Ce one-shot se situe après celui d'hier.

30 otp challenge : jour 27 : on one of their birthdays.

Je songe à lui écrire une suite...

* * *

Cinq ans de bonheur

Cinq ans, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et un an depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Deidara souriait toujours en se remémorant leur rencontre. Beaucoup de couples se formaient à l'école, ou alors au travail, ou encore par un ami commun. Pour eux, cela avait été différent, elle était venue enquêter sur une affaire de vol d'affaires des professeurs à l'université où il enseignait. Nul besoin de dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que le détective privé engagé par l'établissement serait une jeune femme de son âge. L'image qu'il se faisait d'un enquêteur privé était celle d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu un long imperméable sombre et fumant comme un camionneur. Temari, avait mené son enquête en véritable experte, interrogeant toutes les personnes suspectes, examinant les indices,et était parvenue à identifier le coupable en seulement trois jours. C'est ainsi que fasciné par elle, il l'avait appelé, et pour sa plus grande joie, elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient vus,et s'étaient plus, et cela durait depuis cinq ans.

"-Je suis rentrée, entendit-il

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon et attendait son retour avec impatience.

-Bonsoir , comment c'est passé ta journée ?, demanda-t-il intéressé.

C'était l'une des nombreuses joies de vivre avec une détective , c'est que ses résumés étaient toujours passionnants, remplis de mystères, de suspense et d'intrigues. Être avec elle, c'était presque comme regarder une série policière en direct.

-Bien, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un trafiquant de faux-billets qui sévissait en ville. La police m'a aidée mais je suis celle qui ai découvert son identité, raconta-t-elle.

-Un trafiquant de faux-billets, rien que ça, et bien, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée dis-moi, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui , et non, c'était un crétin,qui est tombé dans un piège tellement évident que j'ai presque de la peine pour lui , avoua-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

Elle laissa ses yeux se promener dans la pièce, une habitude qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance, et tomba sur une enveloppe étrange sur la table. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, cette enveloppe n'était pas là ce matin, et Deidara rangeait toujours ses affaires.

-C'est pour toi, l'informa-t-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu ne l'ouvres pas tu ne risques pas de le savoir, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, et ouvrit délicatement l'objet, elle était intriguée par ce qu'elle allait contenir, et n'en revint pas lorsqu'elle découvrit l'inscription sur les billets.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu... Tu nous as acheté deux places pour la ligne Tokyo- Shizuoka, pour le week-end des détectives, avec des enquêtes tout au long du voyage, se réjouit-elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas, cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait d'y assister, mais elle n'avait jamais le temps d'acheter des billets, et avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas l'accompagner. Il jubila de la voir ainsi, elle n'avait pas cessé de lui en parler depuis que la nouvelle avait été annoncée. Il était certain qu'elle voudrait y participer ,mais, hésiterait, de crainte qu'il refuse de s'y rendre avec elle.

-Tu veux vraiment le voir avec moi, je ne veux pas te forcer , lui assura-t-elle.

\- Oui , c'est mon petit cadeau, et puis cela fait un an que nous ne sommes pas partis en amoureux , j'ai envie de profiter de toi, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ressenti des frissons de plaisirs à sa réponse. Leur dernier voyage remontait à leur lune de miel, depuis ils n'avaient pas quitté Tokyo, et ce petit week-end en amoureux tombait plus que bien.

-Ton petit cadeau, en quel honneur ?, lui sourit-elle timidement.

Il sourit, elle le défiait, elle voulait savoir s'il s'en souvenait. Les hommes avaient parait-il tendance à oublier plus facilement les dates avec le temps. Ce n'était pas son cas, cela avait beau faire cinq ans, il s'en rappellerait toujours.

-Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, il y a cinq ans nous nous croisions pour la première fois, expliqua-t-il.

Le sourire sur le visage de sa femme, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, s'agrandit, heureuse qu'il s'en souvienne. Chaque année, ils célébraient leur anniversaire respectif, leur anniversaire de relation, leur anniversaire de rencontre, et cette année , s'était ajouté leur anniversaire de mariage.

-Prêt à jouer les détectives Conan avec moi, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai très doué, mais je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, jura-t-il."

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se cala contre lui. Dans cette position elle eut une idée, si tout allait bien, pendant leur deux jours de vacances, elle lui ferait résoudre sa propre énigme, et espérait qu'une fois qu'il aurait reconstitué le puzzle il serait heureux . Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de préparer les indices et s'assurer qu'il ne les découvre pas avant leur départ. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps mais elle y arriverait , rien que d'y songer elle sourit, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et éveiller ses soupçons. Ce week-end promettait d'être amusant.


End file.
